This invention relates to slot seal closures and more particularly to closures for a slot in an engine mounting strut of an aircraft.
In certain types of jet aircraft engines, a portion of the engine cowl moves fore and aft when the engine makes the transition from the cruise (forward thrust) mode to the reverse (reverse thrust) mode. In order to allow the portion of the cowl to move, a slot is formed in the mounting strut to receive the cowl portion as it moves aft. When the engine is in the cruise mode and the cowl portion is in the forwardmost position, the slot in the strut is open and provides a path for the airflow transverse to the path of flight of the aircraft. The transverse flow or crossflow causes a drag on the aircraft in flight affecting the efficiency of operation. It is therefore desirable to close the slot during flight.
Prior attempts to close the slot when the engine was in the cruise mode have used doors which were powered from an external means. These closure methods were complicated to install and to maintain and also added significant additional weight to the aircraft.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a slot seal closure which covers the slot when the engine is in the cruise mode and uncovers the slot when the engine is in a reverse mode.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a door which covers the slot when the engine is in the cruise mode and which opens in response to aft movement of a portion of the engine cowl so as to allow the cowl portion to enter the slot.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide such a door of relatively simple and inexpensive construction and which requires no external means of actuation other than the movement of the cowl portion.
It is another object of this invention to provide a slot seal closure apparatus which is lightweight and does not significantly add to the weight of the aircraft.